Belonging
by Axel-chan2314
Summary: "No one wants me around, I'm a monster...what's the point in even been in this damn village anyway!" glancing one last time at the food store, he jumped into the night sky dissolving into the crisp night air YAOI OCX? Vote who you want him to end up with
1. Prologue

**Hey everyone sorry I haven't been updating my other stories in a while but I just don't have the passion in continuing some of them at the moment, but when I do I will start right away updating them ^_^**

**Well this is going to be a Yaoi story containing my own OC called Rochico, he is a demon carrier and his demons called Zuzono he is the demon of the night, when he takes over Rochico his whole body grows taller and is completely pitch black, he has razor sharp claws, can jump to unbelievable highs, dissolve and most importantly his eyes turn a glowing intimidating green.**

**On with the story enjoy!**

Chapter 1

"Gomen Rochico-san, but it seems there isn't any missions for you today" sighing in disappointment, the dark pink haired boy made his way out of the Hokages office, fanning his face quickly, trying desperately to get the smell of sake that lingered in the air around him to go away.

"Another day without food...great" hanging his head low he exited the building which led straight out onto the busy streets of Konoha. Rochico walked into many shops asking politely if they needed any assistance, they just turned him away shouting for him to stay away.

A loud growl shook his form, patting his stomach in an attempt to calm the demon god within him "I know it's hard Kuzono-kun, but it's not my fault no one want me on their team...gomen" waltzing past a Ramen stall, the boy couldn't help but drool at the delicious smell that wafted from the stand. Taking a step forward he was about to enter when realisation hit him.

"_No one wants me around, I'm a monster...what's the point in even been in this damn village anyway!" _glancing one last time at the food store, he jumped into the night sky dissolving into the crisp night air.

**Gomen this was a small Chapter but I couldn't think of anything else to put in this Chapter thanks for reading viewers ^_^ you've made me happy!**

**I would like to know who you want Rochico to end up with here are you're choices XD ;**

**-Hidan**

**-Deidara**

**-Sasori**

**-Itachi**

**-Kakazu **

**-Tobi/Madara**

**If two of them have the same amount of votes then it will end up as a love triangle so please vote and review ^_^**

**Until next time !**


	2. Captured

**Hello darling viewers I can believe I'm updating on the same day I'm on a bloody role! lol**

**Don't forget to vote who you want the kawaii Rochico to end up with...ON WITH THE STORY!**

Chapter 2

"_BRAT, WE'VE BEEN WALKING FOR DAYS NOW! I'M HUNGRY!" _hearing the demon god scream at the back of his mind for the past hour finally pulled a fuse "KUZONO-KUN! I'VE HAD ENOUGH, I'M HUNGRY TOO AND TIRED,THIRSTY, SMELLY AND LOOK LIKE A TOTAL MESS, JUST SHUT THE HELL UP!" screaming loudly the wildlife around them became restless, animals of all species scurried away from the demon carrier.

Hanging his head low in shame, he began walking again "Gomen, Kuzono-kun, I shouldn't be taking it out on you, it was my choice to leave the village...I just want to find a place where I can belong" after another hour of walking the pinkette sat against a massive tree trunk. Leaning his head back against the trunk he closed his bright emerald green eyes desperately wanting to go to sleep, he waited a few seconds before the darkness fully engulfed him.

Waking up abruptly, he began looking around frantically, seeing nothing he calmly began taking deep breathes. Taking his village forehead protector off he pulled a kunai out of his left side pouch which hung tightly to his leg, bringing the object near the village logo he swiped a clear deep line across the metal, showing he wasn't apart of the village anymore.

"I just want to belong" quietly, he tightened his forehead protector back on and stood up, looking at the metal weapon he now had in his right hand, he moved it so it hovered over his left arm.

"_You know you can't die brat, so why waste your time?" _the demon laughed evilly as Rochico began stabbing and slicing at his arm, red liquid began to cascade down towards the lush earth below him as he cried silently, seeing his arm sewing itself back together made him cry even more, he hate been alone.

Up in the tree above the boy stood two figures clothed in red and white clouded cloaks, we know them to be named Itachi and Kisame, missing nins and both S-Ranked criminals who work for the famous Akatsuki.

"What shall we do?" Kisame asked the emotionless Uchiha who seemed to be studying the pinkette below them "I think we should take him to Leader-sama, he will know what to do with someone like him" the blackette shook his head in agreement.

"_I sense two very strong chakra vibes nearby brat, watch your back" _not listening to Kuzono anymore, he just kept slashing at his arm, his arm seemed to slash into shreds before it sewed itself back together, the boy began trying to break his arm, but the bone was too strong to break.

Hearing rustling of leaves above him he looked up just in time to see a huge fireball heading his way, Rochicos eyes widened in shock at the surprise attack as he back flipped his way away from the attack.

"What the fuck!" seeing the cloaks of the two, he knew just who he was dealing with "Akatsuki!" crouching in a fighting stance, he pulled out his weapon, a thick long chain so strong it could knock down a building in one blow, at the end of the long weapon rolled a green glowing orb, it seemed to roll on its own as it encircled around the boy "WHAT DO YOU WANT!"

"We want you to come with us" Rochico looked at the man that had shark features he knew who it was, Kisame, he was famous for his sword that drained your chakra if touched by it.

"What if I don't want to!" taking a step back he bumped into something or rather someone, looking behind him he saw the one person that was most talked about in the village "Itachi Uchiha!" the Uchiha's eyes turned from his dark coal ones to his sharingan ones.

"_BRAT DON'T LOOK INTO THEM IF YOU DO WE CAN GET OUT!" _Kuzono screamed as Rochico began swinging his chain above his head, whipping it towards the Uchiha it began glowing a dangerous blue.

"We can either do this the easy way or the hard way" whipping his head back around he saw Kisame charge at him with his sword in hand "shit!" jumping up in the air he seemed to float for a second before he decided to head to the tops of the trees. Dragging his chains behind him, he jumped gracefully through the tree tops, if he wasn't been chased he would have enjoyed the crispy night air blowing through his slightly spiky pink hair.

"Thought you've get away did you!" looking sideways he saw Kisame running along side him grinning evilly showing off his many rows of pointy teeth.

Time seemed to slow down as the shark man jumped towards the boy ready to slice his body in half, jumping just in time he performed a straddle jump over the Akatsuki member dodging his attack completely, after this time seemed to catch back up.

"_Brat where's the other one...quick he's be-!" _before the demon could continue what he was saying, Rochico was hit on his side by a fire ball jutsu which sent him flying through the trees, each one breaking on impact.

Finally stopping at the large tree trunk again he stood up shakily, clutching his side he saw that it was burnt pretty badly.

"Kuzono-kun why aren't you healing me!" the boy screamed trying not to collapse "_I don't know what's wrong brat, but it's your fault we got attacked, you wasn't paying attention!" _huffing in exhaustion, the boy brought out about a dozen of kunai in his left hand and his huge chain link in the other. As the two Akatsuki members emerged from the trees, Rochico smirked evilly showing off sharp dagger like teeth.

"I guess I choose the hard way!"

**O_o I swear down I suck at fighting scenes, as you can tell. Have any of you got any pointers in making this story more I don't know entertaining for you readers? If you've got any pointers then you are free to PM me or review and tell me I would really appreciate it.**

**So what you guys think of the story so far?**

**What do you think about Rochico-kun?**

**Do you think his demon is a bit mean to him?**

**And I'm going to be drawing Rochico and his demon form very soon I'll put up a link to my DeviantART page when their done ^_^**

**Please Review, the more reviews I get the more determined I will be to continue the story.**

**Have a lovely weekend everyone! **


	3. Captured Part 2

**Hey viewers here is another chapter, I can't believe I've updated twice in one day! That's got to be a record for me hehe**

**Don't forget to review and cast in your votes every vote counts!**

**So anyway on with the story!**

**Kuzono-kun speaking : **_"Italic Writing"_

Chapter 3

Rochico knew he wouldn't last much longer, not after that attack from the Sharingan owner which caused the pinkette to slow down in his attacking making him wide open for any attacks from the enemy.

"_Just give up brat, I can't help you especially after that jutsu the Uchiha brat used"_ not listening to Kuzono, the boy ran full speed towards the two, whipping his chains around the two he pulled them both together bashing against each other.

"Ha! How'd you like that! I just whooped your skinny ass UCHIHA! HAHAHAHA" Rochico began doing a victory dance but it stopped when he saw them burst into smoke, two logs took their place. "WHAAAAAT!" looking around frantically he saw no sign of them.

"They aren't here anymore" smiling widely he was about to do another victory dance but the demon god inside his spoke abruptly "_DON'T BE FOOLED YOU TEME, THERE STILL HERE BUT IN HIDING, FUCKING HELL JUST LET ME OUT ALREADY!" _

Meanwhile hidden in the trees around him the two Akatsuki members smirked at how stupid this boy actually was, but at the same time bewilded at the fact the skinny boy could last this long against the two.

"Kuzono-kun your not coming out I've told you so many times before" Itachi raised his eyebrows as he listened to the boy talking to himself, he must admit the boy was kinda cute and liked the way he would pant when he would barely dodge an attack, he could just imagine the boy panting, shouting even screaming his name from underneath him.

"Itachi!" hearing his name, he was wakened from his daydream and glanced at his partner Kisame, nodding his head in acknowledgement he saw the blue man raise an eye brow at the blackette "listen, I think he has some sort of demon inside him, I can tell by the way he's talking to himself, can you remember that kid that had the 9 tailed beast inside him, he used to talk to himself like that" remembering Naruto only brought back memories of Konoha, about his brother Sasuke who was out to kill him, his brother said he was going to avenge their parents, but Itachi knew the boy didn't have enough hate in him yet.

"I think it would be best if we knock him out and take him by force" Itachi's mind wandered to the words his comrade used '_take him by force that isn't such a bad idea' _he soon came back to reality when he saw Kisame chuckle lowly at him.

"What's so funny Kisame-san?" the man soon stopped chuckling when he heard the Uchiha speak "you like him don't you Itachi-san" it wasn't a question he was telling him.

The Uchiha just boringly hn'd and jumped behind the pinkette once again.

"_BRAT BEHIND Y-!" _once again the demon was cut off when Rochico was hit from behind slamming him into a nearby tree, a crack could be heard as the boy stood back up shakily, blood gushed out of his mouth which started travelling down his fish net clad chest, even his eyes started bleeding from under the lids the blood stained his slightly pale cheeks.

"K-Kuzono-kun, G-Gomen" choking on his own blood, the boy fell to his knees dragging the chain attached to his sandals along with him, his arms swayed lifelessly at the side of him.

"Looks like you loose kid" taking one last look at the blue enemy, he fell face first onto the bloody ground below him.

**So what you guys think so far is it good or isn't it?**

**Please review I would really appreciate it if someone did ^_^ don't forget to vote! its important!**

**Till next time !**


	4. OMG ART!

**YAY ANOTEHR CHAPTER! WHOOP! I just can't believe I've updated this much in one day...I can't believe it and TWILIGHT SAGA : ECLIPSE IS OUT TODAY! O.M.F.G TEAM JACOB ALL THE WAY!**

**ON WITH THE NEXT CHAPTER!**

**4 DAYS LATER**

"He seems to be stable at the moment Leader-sama"

"_Brat you need to wake up!"_

"Tobi wants to play, when will she wake up Deidara-senpai? Tobi's a good boy!"

"_Rochico-kun wake up"_

"TOBI YOU BAKA! UN!"

All these strange voices seemed to encircle around the boy, one particular one stood out the most but couldn't remember. All he could see was darkness and it welcomed him, it seemed as though it was singing to him saying 'welcome home' it would wrap around Rochico as if someone was hugging him, this was the first time he had experienced something like this, it felt weird, but good at the same time.

"_BRAT WAKE UP!" _closing his eyes again he reopened them to see a orange swirly mask in front of his face, the thing that scared him the most was the bright red sharingan that shone through the one hole that was on the mask.

"AAAARRRRGGGGGHHHH!" everyone in the room jumped at the sudden scream that emitted out of the pinkette, Rochico jumped on top of the bed that he supposed he had been laying on and began clawing at the stone coloured wall behind him.

"What's the matter with the pretty girl?" the human orange lollipop squeaked childishly at the person beside him.

Rochico turned his head slowly, it seemed to creak in an eerie way, the man jumped when he saw the dangerously intense glare that was pointing his way "IM A FRIGGIN BOY DAMN IT!" the pinkette lunged at the lollipop causing them to both crash onto the floor, after a few minutes of slapping each other they began wrestling each other.

"Tobi! You baka, let go of him un!" they both stopped abruptly and stared up at the person that shouted at them, Rochico's eyes glowed brightly as he saw who it was.

"O.M.G YOUR DEIDARA!, I LOVE YOUR ART STYLE, YOUR SCULPTURES ARE SIMPLY AMAZING AND THE WAY THEY EXPLODE FOR THE NAME OF ART IT JUST BLOWS MY MIND, THE WAY YOU EXPRESS YOUR VIEWS ON ART IS SIMPLY BEAUTIFUL" the boy knelled in front of the bombers feet "PLEASE TAKE ME ON AS YOUR APPRENTICE!" Deidara was taken aback at the comments the pink haired boy had just been firing at him, looking down at the boy he couldn't help but notice how cute he looked, his bright green eyes widened in size as sparkles floated around him.

The bomber had to hold his nose, thought's of the boy begging him to do 'art' with his body in a very messy way "first what's your name un?" the boys eyes shone brightly as he stood back up again, taking the blondes hand he began shaking it slowly "my name is Rochico" after letting the bombers hand go the pinkette turned around and looked at the different people that was in the room with them, blushing in embarrassment he lowered his head, not looking at the shocked expressions the others were showing.

"G-Gomen" someone grasped his chin harshly and lifted it up so he was staring into pinkish eyes, looking at the face he knew who this was as well this was Hidan, the Jashinist of the group "fucking hell Kisame-san wasn't wrong when he fucking told us they brought back a bloody cutie" blushing the boy tried looking sideways but the Jashinist wasn't about to let that happen "you need to learn some fucking manners you know that bitch" the boys eyes widened when he felt the silver haired man run his hands down his sides.

"Hidan" Hidan growled lowly as he looked behind him letting the scared boy go in the process, Rochico took this as a sign to move away from the sadist, he looked around the room and saw Deidara with a sour look on his face, running back over to him, he hid behind the blonde clutching the back of his cloak.

"What's the matter Rochico-san un?" the bomber looked behind him, took one look at the boy and began rubbing his back slowly "come on you can tell me un" looking up, Rochico smiled cutely "he scares me Deidara-san" chuckling the bomber brought him in front of him "don't worry he won't hurt you I promise un" smiling at each other they turned their attention back to the silverette.

"Hidan just shut the hell up, time is money" a man with lots of stitches waltzed out the door leaving Rochico, Hidan, Deidara and another man there with orange hair and lots of piercing left in the room, Tobi must have slid out when no one was looking.

"Rochico I am the leader of the Akatsuki" the boy bowed in a polite way "I already know your name Leader-sama...you don't have to tell me" standing back up he saw Itachi walk into the room, the Uchiha didn't seem pleased as he looked over his direction.

"You will be staying in Itachi-san's room for the time being until I decide what to do with you" bowing again, Leader-sama left the room leaving the boy with the three other men glaring at each other for some reason.

"Itachi-san" the Uchiha glanced down at the pinkette, seeing him shuffling about uncomfortably he turned his back to the other two and swayed out of the room.

"Come on Rochico-san I'll show you around the base if you like un" looking back up at blonde, Rochico smiled gratefully.

"No fucking way I'm showing the bitch around the base and how it works, after I'll show him how other fucking things work as well" Hidan smirked evilly eyeing the poor boy up.

"No thanks Hidan-san" Rochico grasped Deidaras hand and shot out of the room, leaving a gob smacked sadist to dwell in rejection.

**ANOTHER CHAPTER DONE YAY!**

**So please review and tell me how it's doing so far...OH and I have a question for all you readers **

**Team Edward?**

**or**

**Team Jacob?**

**Keep smiling everyone! UNTIL NEXT TIME!**


	5. Friends

**It seems no one is reviewing...;( But it's not stopping me from updating I simply love this story so far and I know some chapters are short but I don't want them to become too long and the reader gets bored of reading.**

**Oh well on with Chapter 5 this Chapter may seem short but the next chapter will be longer with some HidanxRochico stuff going on.**

**Chapter 5**

It's been almost 2 months since the pinkette became the Akatsuki's official maid, he had to cook, clean, do the laundry and even run around after Tobi! The childlike man would always make the bomber Deidara angry, which in consequence would always end up in a powerful explosion that would shake the hideout...clay would be taken away and ice-cream would be taken from Tobi, lets just say two of them whining made the demon carrier think twice about the maid thing.

Rochico became good friends with most of the Organization.

Tobi would play lots of games with him if he ever got bored, the one they absolutely loved playing was hide and seek, the only reason for this was because the hideout was so huge there were a lot of places to hide which always got the boys excited, every now and then Rochico would persuade the man to buy him ice-cream which they shared while watching scary movies together, they would huggle up on one of the many couches in the lounge with a massive pot of ice-cream in the middle and pillows beside the pinkette.

Deidara took him on as an apprentice giving him none-explosive clay to model with, first the skinny lad pouted until he knew no matter what he did, the bomber wouldn't give him any explosive clay, huffing the lad set to work, after the first couple of hours Rochico began liking the feel of the soft clay against his slightly pale hands, smiling happily he managed to sculpture Kuzuno in demon mode, the bomber was shocked to see the work the boy had created and decided to put it on his shelf of fame.

Kisame would let him feed his fish in his enormous aquarium in his room, Rochico loved to sit on the shark-mans bed and listen to stories the man told of when he was younger, he would also teach the boy about different types of fish he had discovered on his travels to different villages across the globe, Rochico didn't mind at all about talking about sea creatures seen as the boy loved any kind of creature that swam in the sea.

Konan was like a mother figure to the boy, she would hug him just before they went to bed, heal him when he got injured while cleaning up the members rooms and she would always be there for him when he felt like his life wasn't worth living, she made him see that putting himself through this kind of torture made the people around him feel the same.

And Sasori, who just like Kuzono called him a brat, would always teach the boy about puppetry and all the different types of poisons he used, the pinkette wanted to know how he managed to make such beautiful pieces, he can remember Tobi telling him that the red head was a puppet, not believing him he went and asked the man himself, he was shocked to say the least when the statement was true.

Deidara didn't like the fact that Rochico was looking at Sasori's puppets with such admiration he began feeling something boil inside of him.

"Hey Rochico-san un!" Deidara ran to catch up with the boy as he saw him exit Itachi's room with a smile plastered on his face.

"What's the matter Deidara-san?" turning his head to the side, he smiled brightly at the bomber, placing his hands to the side of him he bowed lowly "listen, Sasori-no-danna asked me to pass on a message un" the pink haired boy cocked his head to the side after standing back up straight "what's wrong? I gave him his poison sample back yesterday" Deidara was smirking inside, he knew the cute boy was naïve and the plan was going to go smoothly "he wanted you to know he didn't want to teach you anymore un, he said you were too much of a nuisance un" the smile that was on the small boy's face quickly fell into a sad smile "arigato Deidara-san" bowing again he turned around and began walking in the other direction.

The bomber grinned widely that would put the Cheshire cat to shame, turning around his cloak swished around him as he walked with a spring in his step towards the leaders office.

**You know the drill review and VOTE please, much appreciated :) **

**Till next chapter!**

_**Sneak peak**_

'"Hidan-san p-please s-stop" not listening to my pleas, he snaked his way under my fish net shirt...'

MOLESTATION! NEXT CHAPPY! DONT MISS!


	6. Like Acid

**I may start updating everyday seen as I've finished my course at school well its been 3 weeks since I finished but let the 6 something weeks holidays begin!**

**Anyway I went to my local cinema yesterday and couldn't believe they weren't letting anymore people I because let me tell you it was frigging PACKED FULL OF PEOPLE! They seemed to be all watching Eclipse who would have thought, I was also shocked to see people arguing about who's team was better than the other lol they were shouting 'TEAM JACOB' or 'TEAM EDWARD' it was mayhem, so me and my best friend couldn't see the film :( I was so depressed I couldn't see it but oh well.**

**Anyway enough about that on with the 6****th**** chapter!**

**WARNING!- Slight molestation + Language in this chapter by Hidan so be warned **

**Chapter 6**

**Rochico POV**

I didn't know what to think anymore, I though Sasori liked me around, well things can change.

"Hey bitch, I need my fucking room cleaning now!" looking up from the red carpet I was currently walking on I came face to face with the Jashinist Hidan "Hai Hidan-san" bowing once again I reached into the storage room just after the sadists room, pulling out a wash cloth, bucket, mop, duster and hoover (in my story they have them because they are awesome!) after filling up the bucket with hot water I paced back into the room, the stench of blood filled my nose.

"_Buhahahaha I'm so glad I'm not you at the moment brat" _heaving a sigh I got to work, blood was everywhere, on the walls even on the bloody ceiling "how the fuck did it manage to get up there?" bending down I dunked the cloth into the boiling water, not taking notice of my pale skin turning lobster red, taking it back out I looked around to find a chair, finding the object I placed it under the blood, taking a step on it I got my balance and began scrubbing at the liquid as it dripped on my face.

"You look so fuckable right now" swivelling my head round I saw his pink eyes boring into my bright green ones, he waltzed over to his black sheeted bed and plopped himself down, placing his hands behind his head and looked at me with hunger in his eyes.

Huffing, I continued until I felt a pair of lips press against my back, looking down I saw Hidan lick at my flesh, shutting my eyes I began scrubbing at the blood faster wanting to get away from him, tears sprang to my eyes as he bit down rather harshly.

"Like I fucking said the first time I fucking met you, you need to learn some fucking manners bitch" he dug his nails into my hips, I could feel my blood trickle over my skin "Hidan-san p-please s-stop" not listening to my pleas, he snaked his way under my fish net shirt, stopping at my chest he began playing with my nipples "H-Hidan-san I d-don't want this, j-just let me w-work please" the kissing and licking continued before he got more vicious, biting and nipping followed as he kept pinching my nipples tightly causing the tears to cascade over my cheeks.

"Hidan" both of us turned around to see Kakazu stood there with a case in his left hand, I could see in his eyes he wasn't pleased, even though Kakazu was here, Hidan still nipped at my flesh, licking up the blood that was leaking out of the wounds he was inflicting on me.

"K-Kakazu-san" hearing my plea, the man walked over and ripped the sadist away from me "Rochico-san you can go now, he'll clean it up, at least I won't have to pay him" bowing in thanks, I shakily made my way out of the room, hearing cussing, yelling and even punching I ran all the way back to Itachi's room.

Once inside I looked around and saw he wasn't there heaving a sigh of relief, I shuffled slowly over to my corner of the room, I only slept on masses of pillows, they were fluffy and soft, I smiled sadly as I dropped onto the mass of fluffiness, hissing loudly as the fabric stuck to my skin.

I decided I might as well take a shower, seen as no one was here I swiftly made my way towards the bathroom.

Taking my shirt off was hard as it stuck to the wounds that the silverette man had made, looking in the mirror I gasped at what I saw, there were millions of bite marks around my back but what made me cover my mouth in shock was that it made the symbol that the sadist wore, an upside down triangle in a circle.

Lowering my gaze I could still feel his fingers all over me, hissing at the marks surrounding my hips they looked quite deep, shaking my head I turned the shower on, jumping in I was at peace until memories started flashing through my mind.

"_**MONSTER!"**_

"_**BEAST!"**_

"_**DEMON CHILD!"**_

"_**JUST LEAVE AND NEVER COME BACK!"**_

"_**WE'LL NEVER ACCEPT YOU BASTARD!"**_

"_**You need to learn some fucking manners bitch"**_

Crying softly I reached the knob that changed the temperature of the water and turned it so it was the hottest, silently screaming I just stood under the boiling water, I thought if I stayed under it long enough I would just melt away.

"_BRAT THAT'S FUCKING HOT! TURN IT BLOODY DOWN!" _I just kept turning the temperature up until it wouldn't go anymore, as the water ran over the fresh wounds I couldn't help but arch my back in pain.

"_ROCHICO-KUN TURN IT DOWN YOU BASTARD YOUR FUCKING BAKING ME!" _hearing the demon inside me scream, I just stood there in complete agony, he was the reason I didn't belong, he was the reason I was like the way I was.

"Kuzono-kun, please just let me go, let me go" whispering the last line, I closed my sore eyes as I fully submerged my head under the boiling water, it felt like acid was been poured onto me, my skin seemed to bubble in impact of the water, after a while I felt some of my skin slipping off my body, having had enough of knowing I couldn't die I turned the water off.

"_THANK FUCKING KARMA!" _as I reached for the white towel I saw most of my hand had black blotches where some of the skin was, sighing in depression, I grasped the towel and wrapped it around myself, getting out of the tub was hard, it seemed as though my legs were stiff, after waiting a few seconds they seemed to come back to life.

"ROCHICO-SAN WHATS TAKING YOU SO LONG!" banging erupted my thoughts as I jumped in sheer fright, it was Kisame "fuck!" looking around frantically I saw another towel, quickly I threw it over my pink hair and looked down, the other towel covered my whole body, he wouldn't see what I had done.

Opening the door steam whirled around me as I quickly made my way towards the mass of pillows "took you long enough kid" hearing the door shut once again, I sighed in relief, taking the towel from my head I was shocked to see Itachi was laying on his bed reading a book.

"_tusk tusk tusk you should have known the other brat was going to be here" _mentally slapping myself for forgetting that Itachi returns the same time as Kisame, panicking, I placed the towel back over my head and in a second returned to looking down, what if he sees me? what's he gonna think? These options were going through my mind like a mile a minute.

"Aren't you getting changed?" jumping, I turned round to see the Uchiha stood in front of me, eeping in surprise I jumped back accidentally knocking my injured back against the cold stone wall.

Hissing loudly I looked up frightened, he reached forward removing the fabric from my red rore face, his eyes seemed to widen in shock as he saw me.

**Poor Rochico-kun *falls to floor crying* HOW COULD I DO THAT TO HIM! 'smirks evilly' because I'm an evil girl thats why MUHAHAHAHAHA*cough cough* Oh well hope some lovely people will review but if not well that would be sad BUT I'll keep updating until next time !**


	7. HE'S DRUNK!

**Hello once again to another chapter of Demon of Darkness so far as I know no one has reviewed yet it makes me sad knowing no one likes this story ;(**

**But anyway on with the story **

**WARNING: **

**-Weird behaviour from Itachi he'll be a bit OCC here but Oh well**

**-Language!**

**-Molestation!**

**Kuzono Talking: **_"Italic"_

**Rochico Thinking** _'_**_Italic'_**

**Chapter 7**

"FUCKING HELL THIS WATER'S FUCKING BOILING" screaming erupted the thoughts of both of us as we looked at the door, steam could clearly be seen escaping under the space at the bottom, Itachi looked how should I put this pissed, I just simply smiled weakly whilst backing away from him, he must have noticed as he, with great speed, grasped my wrists and spun me around slamming my belly and face against the cold wall, I couldn't help but arch my back in complete agony once again also hitting my head against the wall caused my vision to go blurry.

Feeling the fluffiness of the towel fade, I turned my head sideways to see the man looking at my body in complete disgust, as he looked in my eyes I felt myself shaking violently, I was shaking in sheer fright of what the Sharingan user was going to do to me.

He traced his cool fingertips across all the marks the Jashinist had inflicted on me as I continued to hiss every time he touched a sensitive spot, he finally came to the symbol, moving forward he was hovering over my left ear, still tracing over the symbol he whispered "Hidan did this, didn't he" his husky voice sent chills up and down my spine, I knew it wasn't a question, I nodded as I cradled my sore face trying so hard to stop crying, it seems that's the only thing I've been doing lately, crying.

Pressing my naked body against the wall, he seemed to have shivered as I arched my back trying desperately to get away from the coldness that was like sticky tape away from my skin, biting my lip trying not to scream, I kept my bleeding hands on the wall, lowering my head, I could see him start twirling my pink coloured hair playfully.

"I'm sorry I wasn't there to stop this from happening" leaning away from me I still faced the wall too afraid to turn around, I felt the fluffiness of the towel return, looking back Itachi wrapped it securely around my body.

"Get changed" his voice sounded commanding and emotionless, as if not caring at all about how I felt, I could tell he saw how frightened I was when he charged out of the room, slamming the door rather loudly against the wall, causing me to jump in fright.

As I was getting changed into my sky blue boxers and white shirt, I began thinking about the way the Uchiha has been acting around me, one minute he can be harmless, then violent, then caring and loving and after, straight back to the emotionless Uchiha he was brought up to be like, it confused me greatly.

**'_What if he likes me? And it's hard for him to get his feelings out in the open'_**

"_Don't be such a brat Rochico, I think he only sees you like a brother, nothing more"_ The demon seemed happy about this but it did hurt knowing that I will never find the one person that would say those 3 words I've been dying to hear for so long _"I know it __hurts brat, I love you, even though you are a pain in the ass, a suicidal, gay, hu-" __**'OKAY THATS ENOUGH INSULTS FOR TODAY THANK YOU VERY MUCH'**_

Huffing in exhaustion, I jumped back onto the mass of pillows, whilst digging my head in one I clutched onto another pulling it close, whispering good night as the darkness welcomed me to have a spot of tea (XD).

My green eyes shot open as the room door slammed open, peering from under the pillows; I somehow hid under, I saw Itachi's blood red eyes through the darkness, they seemed to glow with hatred. I was about to ask him what was the matter but stopped when I saw him getting undressed. My breathing seemed to stop as he slid off his cloak, shuffling around he kicked it to the other end of the room, I couldn't stop looking at his well sculptured body as it shimmered in the glow of the moon as it peaked through the velvet curtains, I lost my balance as I was leaning forward attempting to get a better view. I came crashing out of the pillows and seemed to roll with speed towards the semi naked Uchiha.

"Gomen Itachi-san!" opening my eyes I saw I was underneath the man, blushing I began trying to get up but he slammed me back to the ground, smashing my head again I shut my eyes in pain "you were watching me" looking up at his eyes I saw they were back to his normal coal black orbs "I wasn't I-I just seemed to h-have lost my balance whilst t-turning over t-that's all!" I could see the famous Uchiha smirk play across his features as he lowered himself further down.

"Your a bad liar Rochico-chan" "CHAN! WHAT TH-_asloujdek!_" clamping his hand over my mouth he stopped me from my rant...I wanted to rant humph! "we don't want to wake anyone now do we?" struggling underneath him only got him pressing his body onto mine, my eyes widened in fear, what was this feeling, I've never felt it before, it's freaking me out!

"I like it when you struggle" lowering his head he began biting, licking even sucking my neck that was exposed to him, yelping in surprise I began struggling even more this time, stopping abruptly I started sniffing, it smelt like sake, looking into his eyes once again I saw that drunken mist.

_**'HE'S FUCKING DRUNK!' **_breathing in slowly through my nose, I felt myself relaxing _'Kuzono-kun please lend me some of your power just this once' _hearing the demon chuckle I felt dark energy wrap around me, smiling I dissolved into nothing, leaving a stunned and angry Uchiha behind.

**So what you guys think?**

**Don't forget to vote who you want Rochico-KUN! Lol to end up with or even be in a love triangle with HE'S NOT A MARY-SUE! Just thought I'd point that out but please if he starts acting like one please please please tell me I don't like Mary-Sues they are evil!**

**Anyway till next time !**


End file.
